


Bad Day

by anemic_cinema



Series: Beaux Reves [4]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, bad day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien has a bad day at work, but at least he has Leito to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

It was a lousy goddamned day. One of those days were everything went to shit, and nothing you could do would stop it. It was on these days that Damien Tomaso rued the day he had first set foot (or rather, crashed) into District 13. While the neighborhood was still improving, the usual gang bullshit had to be dealt with. Thankfully, most of the gang leaders had a begrudging respect for him, so when things got out of line, they were more than happy to smooth it over. For example, last week he had to bust a dog fighting ring that was run by members of Little Montana’s gang. The man himself had trekked over to the commissariat and had presented him with a bottle of wine grown from “local grapes” as a gesture of goodwill. He knew Damien wouldn’t be soft on his boys, but he figured it couldn’t hurt. Damien had to explain as politely as possible that it would be considered a bribe, but he had left it anyway. Out of curiosity, he opened it once the little man had left. It had a distinct aroma of paint thinner and old socks. Down the drain it went. 

Molko’s gang had pretty much dispersed after Leito convinced him to offer his services as community liaison to the cops. Damien still had no idea how Leito had managed that one, but hey, it worked. The government had offered Tao and her gang amnesty from the multiple counts of hacking and cyber terrorism that they were guilty of if they came and worked for them. While they were still headquartered in the neighborhood, more than ever no one had any idea what exactly they were up to. The last time he saw her she muttered something about “black ops” and changed the subject, definitely giving the impression that if he knew anything about what she was doing, she‘d have to kill him. Ali-k still stirred up shit from time to time, but last Damien heard he was trying to get a mosque built in the neighborhood so that the Muslims in the neighborhood could worship locally. Whatever kept him busy and off the streets was fine by Damien quite frankly. Right now, besides Little Montana’s dog fighting and gun escapades, the Skinheads were the ones posing most of the problems, especially since Karl left them, leaving them rudderless. Apparently after defending the neighborhood with the other gang leaders, his racist views had changed for the better. Last Damien heard he had gotten his “white power” tattoo altered, making it look like a skeleton jawbone, and was going around to rural towns with a anti-racism league, giving talked to youngsters about his former life as a skinhead. Things in general were peaceful. The newspapers even called it the “Pax D13.” 

There were always crappy days though. Violence flared up from time to time, though nowhere near the level of the pre-reconstruction. There was still a very serious gun problem, but Leito had come up with a solution, modeled after programs that New York City and Los Angeles had implemented. Anyone with a firearm could trade it in for food vouchers provided by the government. With Damien’s connections, they were able to pull it off. Since most everyone trusted Leito, the program had gotten close to 2,000 firearms off of the streets in 6 months. 

Today, however, Damien was not a happy camper. A series of big drug busts meant that his paperwork load was Mt. Everest-sized. His desk phone and cell phone were ringing off the hook from calls from the government, and various undercover operatives. The government was desperately trying to get him to accept a position away from D13, which he knew was a underhanded way of trying to keep his nose out of what happened there. Even though the President himself had put him in his current position, there were still some members of the government who saw D13 as just another poor neighborhood to exploit. But he wasn’t about to leave. It was his home now and he wanted to make sure that all the progress that had been made did not stop. 

He also had no interest in being away from Leito more than was necessary. They had been together for almost a year now, and living together for a month. Lola had been ecstatic when they moved in together. She had pulled Damien aside and told him to take good care of her big brother, and that she would kill him if he hurt him. Damien had laughed, but the look in her eyes made it clear that she was not joking. He had assured her that he had no intentions of ever hurting Leito, and not to worry. He sighed, leaning back in his desk chair, rubbing his eyes. He used to have such a normal life, whatever that meant. 

His cellphone buzzed on his desk. It was Leito, thankfully. Damien answered.

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

He could hear loud noises in the background. It sounded like gunfire.

“Oh nothing. Little Montana is showing off his new Kalashnikov. I was checking to make sure they haven’t gotten any more dogs. Do you want a puppy?” 

Damien paused. It took him a moment to process Leito‘s statement. The cops had long ago given any hope of getting Little Montana to give up his arsenal, so it was just a matter to making sure he didn’t do anything stupid with it. 

“Wait…what?” 

“A puppy! Little Montana is giving them away to the kids, since he can’t keep them, on account of the bust. There’s a cute one with big ears and a long face that kinda looks like you!” 

He could hear Little Montana yelling in the background something that sounded like an enthusiastic agreement, and something along the line of “it looks just like you!” 

“Very funny asshole. No, I don’t want a puppy. And I better not come home and see you took one anyway! I’m allergic.” 

He could hear Leito huff in disappointment. 

“Fine, your loss. Anyway, when are you coming home tonight? Lola said she would make dinner for us.” 

Damien brought his forehead down on his desk. He had forgotten agreeing to this at the beginning of the week. Christ, how he going to get out of the damn commissariat in time he had no clue. 

Leito was quiet on his end of the line. He knew how much pressure Damien was under, so he decided to give him a break. 

“Hey, it’s ok if you can’t. We’ll just put aside a plate for you. Don’t stress about it.” 

Damien sighed. “I’m sorry…today’s just been hell. I’ll try to be home before midnight ok? Tell Lola I’m sorry, and ask her not to kick my ass later.” 

“I dunno, you know how she gets about this sort of thing. I’ll try to reason with her though. Take it easy.”

“You too, see you later.” Damien hung up. He kicked himself mentally, feeling like a jerk for letting Leito down. He would have to make it up to him later. 

:::

Luckily, Damien was able to slip out at 10 pm. As soon as he was out the door he broke into a run, not wanting to waste any time. The passersby and street folk gave him funny looks but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be with Leito and relax. Finally he reached their apartment building. He bounded up the stairs, almost tripping on a couple of kids who were playing there. They just squealed and scattered, thinking it was a game, trying to run alongside him up the stairs. One of their mothers shouted at them to leave Captain Tomaso alone, and waved at him. He waved back as he turned the corner to his hallway. Just as he was about to put the key in the doorknob the door opened. Leito had heard him obviously, and was waiting for him.

“Hey! You just missed Lola. She made spaghet-unfgh!” 

Damien grabbed him and kissed him, deeply. Scrabbling to close the door, Leito hit the wall with his back, unable and unwilling to break the kiss. He relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the moment. Even though he kept up a tough exterior, Leito loved it when Damien was affectionate like this. 

Damien held him close and nuzzled his neck. “I’ve had a long day. Right now all I want is you, food can wait.” 

Leito kissed his shaven head. “Sounds good to me.”

With agile grace, he slipped out from Damien’s arms onto his knees. Quickly he unzipped his pants and started to kiss and tease his cock. Damien braced himself against the wall with his forearms, looking down. 

“Goddamn it, I was going to do that!”

Leito just smiled up at him wickedly. “Let me take care of you first. I could tell how tense you were on the phone. So shut up and enjoy it.”

Damien gasped as he mouthed and kissed him until the crotch of his underwear was wet, and he was hard and aching. Leito pulled down his underwear and before Damien could get a word in edgewise, he had swallowed him down to the base. Leito groaned around the cock in his mouth, slowly moving up and down. He paid special attention to the underside of the head, flicking his tongue against it. He knew Damien loved it when he did that, and he responded in kind, letting out a pleasured gasp. 

He looked up at him as he ran his tongue softly up his cock, stopping to tease the head. Damien already had a few drops of pre-cum leaking out, so he lapped it up happily. Leito could feel his own cock getting hard, just from sucking Damien off. He hummed as he moved his mouth up and down, occasionally giving a gentle scrape with his teeth. They both liked their pleasure rough around the edges, and he liked the noise Damien made when he did it. He breathed in fast, holding his breath for a moment before exhaling, usually with a slight whimper. It was the sexiest thing Leito had ever heard or seen.

Damien started to move his hips, and Leito tried to keep up, not wanting to end up throat-fucked. He knew that the cop was close, so Leito slid his hands up his inner thighs and gently stroked the spots where his legs met his groin. He then brought one hand to the spot right behind Damien's balls, rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure. This never failed to bring Damien to completion. He held back a moan as he came in Leito’s mouth, his legs feeling weak. Leito swallowed his load and sat back, but not before giving the tip of his lover’s cock a tender kiss. 

Damien decided then that solid ground might be preferable, so he just collapsed onto his ass on the floor. The linoleum felt cool and slightly sticky, because of the sweat on his skin. Leito scooted him forward and sat him on his lap, pulling him into a kiss. Damien could still taste a hint of salty cum on his lips. He just smiled and kissed him again. He really didn’t give a fuck. He felt incredibly happy being there in his arms. 

“Feeling better?” 

“Yeah. What about you though?” Damien could feel Leito’s hard-on against his ass. The cop didn’t want the other man to be left out and he did owe him after all. He had been planning to do exactly what Leito had just done to him. The sonofabitch had just been faster. 

Leito smirked “It’s ok. I can wait until we go to bed. Besides, I’m expecting something more than a blowjob.” 

:::

Damien gobbled down the leftover spaghetti, venting to Leito about his day. He commiserated with Damien, listening patiently. It was nice to have a somewhat normal evening together, and miracle of miracles, Damien‘s cell phone didn‘t ring once. It was so nice to have a quiet night he didn’t want to go to bed. However, he had made a promise to himself, and didn’t want Leito to have to wait any longer than he had to. Damien had made him wait so many times before, and every time he tried sincerely to make it up to him. Leito said he didn’t care, that he understood, but Damien cared. The cop had had too many relationships fail because he was physically and emotionally unavailable, and he did not want that to happen again. Especially now that he had someone that meant so much to him. 

Eventually they made their way to bed, tossing off their clothes as quickly as possible. As soon as they were both naked, Damien grabbed Leito by the waist, pulling him down onto the bed. 

“Hey!” Leito pretended to half-heartedly protest, grabbing at his lover’s elbows. 

Damien kissed and nuzzled his side, breathing in his smell. He smelled good, sweaty and musky. He loved it. He kissed up Leito’s side, occasionally flicking his tongue against his salty skin. Leito took advantage of Damien’s distracted state to knock him down. After a few minutes of wrestling, Damien ended up on top of Leito, straddling his hips. 

He smiled down at him. “Is this how you want me?” 

Leito nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. He started by licking Damien’s lips, then kissing him deeply, teasing his mouth with his tongue. They got lost in the action, occasionally uttering a muffled moan. Damien could feel himself getting hard again. In between kisses he softly whispered to Leito. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Leito looked at him lovingly, stroking his stubbly head. “I want you to ride me, and I want to hear your voice. I want you to talk dirty while we fuck.”

Damien nodded in agreement, and quickly grabbed the necessary implements. He tossed a condom at Leito, who put it on, and squeezed a small mound of lube on his own palm. He didn’t bother preparing himself, simply slicking up his lover’s cock. He got into position, and slowly lowered himself onto it. 

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were their breathing and the usual urban noise coming in from outside. When he was fully seated, Damien sighed, his body adjusting to Leito’s cock. He spread his hands against Leito’s shoulders, using him to keep him vertical. He started moving his hips slowly, figuring out the best angle for the both of them. His breathing was heavy and with every motion of his hips he let out a little sound. Leito’s hands were around his hips, holding on to him tightly. Damien closed his eyes. He felt a little embarrassed about talking during sex, but only at the start. He knew that as he picked up the pace, he would be able to give Leito exactly what he wanted.

Damien started to move his hips faster, lifting his ass a bit with every thrust. His moans came easier now, pleasure taking over the part of him that held back. 

With his eyes closed he started to speak. “Aah…fuck me.” 

Leito grunted in response, bending his knees so that his feet were firmly planted against the mattress, and Damien was lifted off of it, driving him down on his cock harder. Damien’s eyes flew open in pleasured shock, gasping for breath. With his hands on his hips, Leito set the rhythm, fucking Damien hard and fast. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck! You’re so good. So fucking -ungh- good.”

“You like it?” Leito gave him a slightly arrogant look, which turned Damien on like nothing else.

“Yes! Oh god yes! I love it. Love it when you fuck me.”

Leito groaned and closed his eyes. The only problem with Damien talking dirty was that it made him want to come immediately. Damien knew this of course, which only encouraged him to torment him. He arched his back, his gasps louder than usual, and kept going.

“Your cock feels so good inside of me.”

Leito thrust faster.

“Fuck me, harder!”

He drove his cock deep into Damien’s ass, lifting his hips off of the mattress.

“You’re so goddamn good. I’d do anything you wanted.”

Leito grabbed the back of his neck, so that they were almost face to face, but not quite. “Anything eh? You’re such a slut.”

Damien tried to give him a kiss, but he held him back, looking deep in his eyes.

“Say it. Say you’re a dirty slut.”

“I’m -aah- I’m a dirty slut. I‘m your dirty slut.”

Leito kissed him hard. Their lips would probably end up a little bruised, but he didn’t care. Hearing Damien say those things was amazing. He suddenly pushed him backwards, so his back was almost right against his bent knees.

“Touch yourself.” 

Damien obeyed him, taking his own cock in hand. Leito stared at him, trying to memorize the sight of Damien touching himself while they fucked, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-closed. He wanted to be able to remember those sweet, beautiful noises he made, and the words that he was speaking. Anyone else would just dismiss as sex noises and garden variety dirty talk, but it felt like so much more. Leito lived to hear him like this, so see him open himself up to him. He never wanted to forget any of it, as long as he lived. Leito’s head was swimming, and he could feel the tension moving from his lower back to his thighs. 

“Oh fuck…close…I’m gonna come.” 

He thrust violently and came, gasping and shuddering. Damien smiled, feeling the pulses of Leito‘s orgasm inside of him. He finished himself off as quickly as he could, coming not quite as hard, since he had already orgasmed once that night. The cum spilled out from his fist, dripping onto Leito’s sweaty chest. He grabbed a tissue to wipe his hand, which he quickly cleaned. He gently wiped up the mess on Leito’s torso, tossing the crumpled tissue quickly aside.

Carefully, he got off of Leito, and wrapped his arms around him. Leito took off the used condom, wrapping in another tissue, and threw it with surprising accuracy into the trash. They were both sweaty and sticky, but it felt good to feel each other‘s skin. Leito sighed, feeling like his skeleton had taken a vacation. Gently, he nudged Damien‘s head with his nose. He looked up at him and smiled in a way that only Leito ever saw. They laid there, kissing, in each other’s arms, completely at ease. 

Leito stroked his neck, and whispered in his ear. “Thank you. You’re fucking amazing.” 

Damien was brimming with pleasure. Moments like this were worth every shitty day, every pain in the ass moment, and all the bruises. It was moments like this where he could not regret ever coming to D13. After all, if he hadn’t came here, he wouldn’t be with Leito. The man was definitely worth all of it and more.


End file.
